It is known to provide a multi-phase switching converter. One example of such an implementation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,362,608 (“the '608 patent”) to Ashburn et al.
The '608 patent discloses multi-phase switching converters and methods that provide fast response and low ripple on the converter inputs and outputs. The converters include multiple converter stages that are normally operated in sequence into a common load. However, upon sensing that operation of one of the converter stages does not bring the converter back into regulation, multiple converter stages are operated until regulation is reestablished, after which the converter stages are operated in sequence again. In the embodiment disclosed, upon sensing that operation of one of the converter stages does not bring the converter back into regulation, all converter stages are operated until regulation is reestablished, after which the converter stages are operated in sequence again starting with the stage with the lowest inductor current.